Green Arrow vs Black Panther
' ' 'Intro' Necro: Sometimes, the rich decide to look out for the poor. Mercer: And that's how you get heroes like these two! Necro: Oliver Queen, Star City's sworn protector, also known as the Green Arrow! Mercer: And T'Challa, Wakanda's Royal protector, also known as the Black Panther! Necro: I'm Necro, and he's Mercer! Mercer: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to fins out whould would win a DEATH BATTLE!! ' Finale39.jpg|'Necromercer''' ' '(Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open again for Green Arrow's Bio)' 'Green Arrow Takes Aim In DEATH BATTLE!!!! Finale41.jpg|'''Necromercer *'Name: Oliver Queen' *'Height: 5'11"' *'Weight: 195lbs' *'Has an amazing bromance with Hal Jorden' Necro: Oliver Queen was your typical rich kid, that is until he went on a cruise, got drunk and fell off and then got stranded on a desert island. ''' '''Mercer: He then found out about a bunch of Mercs and Drug Lords, who were using the island for drug running, so naturally, he decided to take them out. Necro: But as he had no weapons, how could he do it? By making a Bow and Arrow of course! Mercer: Oliver trained with this bow and became extremely accurate with this weapon, as he is currently able to shoot a drop of water dripping from a faucet with ease! Necro: Needlessly, Oliver succeeded in his quest, and then he got a boat and went back to Star City, this time, planning to save the city. ''' '''Mercer: And thus Green Arrow was born. Necro: Green Arrow's skill with a bow goes almost unmatched by anyone in his universe, save Deadshot, Who he has beaten on many different occasions. Mercer: Oliver wields his Iconic bow and arrow, along with a few other weapons, a katana, Two short Swords, Some Metal Escreima Sticks, and a small crossbow. But Oliver does not use just any normal arrows! (other than when he does.) He is most notably known for his trick arrows. Necro: That's code for: they do cool shit. Mercer: And he's got quite a few of them. Let's go over them real quick. *'Boxing Glove Arrow' *'Bomb Arrow' *'Bola Arrow' *'Diamond Tipped Arrow' *'Acid Arrow' *'Tear Gas Arrow' *'Smoke Screen Arrow' *'Buzzsaw Arrow' *'Tear Gas Arrows' *'Boomerang Arrows' *'Ice Arrows' *'Drill Arrows' *'Fire Arrows ' *'Greek Fire Arrows' *'Smoke Screen Arrows' *'Sonic Arrows' *'Tuning Fork Arrows' *'EMP Arrows' *'Knockout Gas Arrows' *'Net Arrows' *'Glue Arrows' *'Restraining Putty Arrows' *'Grapple Arrows' *'Kryptonite Arrows' *'Fire Cracker Arrows' *'Fire Extinguisher Arrows' *'Tornado Arrows' *'Flash Bang Arrows' *'Clamp Arrows' *'Electrical Arrows' *'Atomic Warhead Arrows' *'Quantum Arrows' *'Phantom Zone Arrows' Necro: That's a lot of arrows. Mercer: Yep. But Green Arrow also has a pretty awesome physicality! Necro: Yeah, Oliver is easily strong enough to dent and kick a metal door of of it's hinges with a single kick, Smash a steel table with one punch, and his most remarkable feat, being the ability to badly hurt an armored Deathstroke. Let's take a look at Deathstroke's armor real quick. Slade was easily able to tank a building exploding in his face, with minimal damage. The Building was about 70 feet tall and 40 feet wide. assuming it was composed of concrete and steel re-bar, considering the amount of rubble left over after the explosion, we get a force equivalent to about 1.3 tons of TNT.(Building Level) Mercer: Yeah, and that would mean that Oliver can hit with that much force! And on top of that Green Arrow has also flipped a pick-up truck with ease! Necro: On to Durability! Oliver has tanked hits from the likes of Solomon Grundy and Hawk Man, who are both easily capable of smashing massive buildings with their bare hands! ''' '''Mercer: As for speed, Ollie can easily react to the Flash, and somehow tag him with a regular arrow, and he can even avoid multiple lasers from many, many Mirror Master clones, hell this guy is fast enough to shoot arrows in between rain drops! Necro: As for movement speed, Queen is easily able to run on par with a motorcycle, which was moving at about 70 mph. Mercer: And if he really gets into a pinch, Oliver has one finale trump card, in the form of a Kryptonite pill, which gives him all of the powers and stats of Superman! Necro: Green Arrow is considered one of the best martial artists in the DC universe, and he has also shown himself to be one of the most intelligent members of the justice league, only ranked underneath the Flash, Batman and Cyborg, a literal supercomputer! ''' ''Popup: Injustice Superman, that is, who is far, far weaker than his main timeline counter part.'' '''Mercer: But despite all of this, the emerald archer still has weaknesses, such as his limited ammo, Lack of armor, and the fact that his warhead arrow can kill him. Necro: But overall, Green Arrow is one of DC's best shots, and Star City will be safe, as long as Green Arrow is around. Green Arrow: Bonus Points to Poetic Justice. (Doors of Death Battle slam shut, and then open again for Black Panther's Bio.) 'Black Panther Rules DEATH BATTLE!' Finale (13).jpg|'Necromercer' *'Name: T'Challa' *'Weight: 200lbs' *'Height: 6'00' *'Best Comic Book King, change my mind' Necro: Wakanda is a land of amazing technology and power, and despite all of this, they still have a monarchy system. Mercer: Who cares, when their king is this cool?! Necro: Fair Point. T'Challa was the only son of the king of Wakanda, and thus he was destined to become king. Mercer: That is, if he could defeat the nations six strongest fighters in combat! (Mortal Kombat, I suppose?) Necro: Yeah, in a way. Anyway, T'Challa won easily, and then gained the powers of the heart shaped herb, which basically gave him super senses and super stats. Mercer: His stats are through the roof! I mean, T'Challa can easily smash apart concrete with ease, and fight on par with people like Spider-Man, a guy who can easily lift and throw buildings! ''' ''Popup: A feat such as this has been calced to be similar to 2.3 tons of TNT.'' '''Necro: Panther is easily able to keep up with the likes of Quicksilver and Storm, both of which are easily able to move at many time the speed of lightning. Mercer: But where T'Challa really shines is his Durability. Ya see, his armor is made of Vibranium, the same stuff that Captain America's Shield is made of! This armor can absorb almost any damage and absorb it's kenetic energy, making the attack do no damage at all.(or a very minimal amount, at the very least.) 'Set' Necro: All right, the combatants are set. Mercer: Lets end this debate once and for all... It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Screenshot 2019-10-29 at 12.48.45 PM.png|'Necromercer' 'Hunting Kings-FIGHT!!' Finale40.jpg|'Necromercer' 'Verdict' 'Trivia' 'Original Track' Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Superheroes' Themed Death Battles Category:'Vigilantes' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Fist vs Bow' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Bow vs Spear Category:Claw vs Bow Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:Knife vs Fist Category:Knife vs Bow Category:Bow vs Knife